1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video projectors, and more particularly, to a theft resistant video projector and ceiling mounting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Video projection units (hereinafter “projector”) are in widespread use in education, entertainment, and business environments. A video projector takes a video signal and projects the corresponding image on a projection screen using a lens system and a very bright light to project the image. Video projectors are widely used for conference room presentations, classroom training, and home theatre applications. Common display resolutions for a portable projector include SVGA (800×600 pixels), XGA (1024×768 pixels), 720 p (1280×720 pixels), and 1080 p (1920×1080 pixels). Projectors are often suspended below the ceiling by a downwardly projecting pipe member adapted with a projector mount.
Video projectors contain sophisticated electronics and geometrical optics in order to produce such high quality images. The cost of a projector is not only determined by its resolution, but also by its light output, acoustic noise output, contrast, and other characteristics. Accordingly, video projectors are valuable pieces of equipment often costing thousands of dollars. As a result of the popularity and value of projectors theft has become a problem that video projector manufacturers have failed to adequately address.
As a result of the failure of projector manufacturers to address theft issues, the background art reveals a number of mounting systems intended to address theft by rending projectors theft resistant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,887, issued to Zimmer et al., discloses an anti-theft locking cover comprising two interlocking cover halves for use to prevent unwanted removal of a projector mounted in a suspended configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,133 issued to Challis, discloses an adjustable security enclosure for securing a projector. The apparatus is mountable to a ceiling drop pipe and comprises a cage and drop pipe connector assembly. The cage has a plurality of interconnected members that together define an enclosure for housing a projector and impeding removal of the projector from the cage. U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,359, issued to Dittmer et al., discloses an adjustable tamper-resistant overhead mounting system for a projector. The system includes brackets attachable to the projector and a suspension member attached to an overhead structure. Published U.S. Patent Application No. US 2003/0234335, in the name of Umberg, discloses security apparatus for connecting a projector to a structure using a structural mount, a security enclosure, and a swivel mechanism.
The various devices disclosed in the art suffer from a number of disadvantages and short comings and have thus failed to achieve widespread acceptance. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved anti-theft overhead mount for use with a video projector unit.